totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Silni, Silniejszy i najlepsi
(Początek odcinka finałowego, na udekorowanej murawie stoi Chris i Chef) (Pojawia się napis: The VERY BIG Final Total Drama Athletes!) Chris: I pomyśleć, że to koniec sezonu... Chef: Y'''hm... '''Chris: Co myślisz, by jeszcze dzieciaki pognębić, w następnym sezonie? Chef: Zapomnij Chris... Chris: '''Jesteśmy idealną parą prowadzących... '''Chef: '''Nie, Chris! '''Chris: No wiesz...Ten sezon nie należał do łatwych... Chef: Ekhem... Nie widzisz durniu, że jesteśmy na antenie!? Chris: Aaa tak! Racja! Witajcie w jedynym i niepowtarzalnym finale Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Odpadło już 15 frajerów! Kolejno: Leshawna, Tyler, Dj i Bridgette, Izzy, Ann Marie, Duncan, Chelsea, Lightning, Courtney, Greg, Olimpia, Brick, Lukaninho i Alejandro oni nie dali rady i wymiękli! A raczej zostali wyrzuceni poza burtę programu przez ich rywali! Dzisiaj w 3 kategoriach zmierzą się ze sobą dwie najlepsze uczestniczki tego sezonu Eva i Jo! W dwóch konkurencjach do pomocy użyją byłych uczestników tego sezonu! A więc oglądajcie tegoroczny finał Sportowców Totalnej Porażki!!! Przed Finałem Chris: Witam Ponownie! Przed finałem zaprosiliśmy uczestniczki, do pokoju zwierzeń niech powiedzą, co leży im na wątrobie! ' To było ciężkie parę tygodni walki...' ' Jak wspominam show? Było świetnie! Skopała tyłki wszystkim frajerom!' ' Myślicie, że łatwo jest gotować dla tych małolatów!? Praca w pudle była ciekawsza...' ' A żarcie szkoda gadać...' ' Było wstrętne... Ale dla kasy zrobie wszystko...' ' A ludzie z mojej drużyny byli... No szczerzę mówiąc fajni.' ' A rywale!? Wszyscy byli głupi, frajerowaci i nic niewarci! Na szczęście poznałam paru godnych rywali *Na zdjęciu pokazują się Eva, Lukaninho, Brick i Lightining*' ' Czym mogę się zapisać w pamięci? Moją siłą!' ' Chcę, by zapamiętano, moją wspaniałą dusze zawodniczą! *uderza w kamerę* Dobra mam dość!' Chris: Ok! Zanim zaczniemy finał, niech każda z was wybierze sobie dwójkę zawodników do pomocy w finale! Jo: Yhmm...Lightning, bo jest silny i Brick... Chris: Ok! Za chwile wybiegną na murawę w stroju szarym, który będzie Ci towarzyszył przez cały finał! A Ty Evo kogo wybierze..? Eva: Grr....Koledzy z drużyny Greg i Lukaninho! ' Oni jako jedyni mnie lubili..Grr..' Chris: A Tobie będzie w tym finale towarzyszyć kolor Niebieski! Ale najpierw powitajmy frajerów, którzy w ogóle się nie zakwalifikowali do tego sezonu i zajmą miejsce w górnych rzędach loży frajerów! Zapraszamy, wbiegajcie! (Na stadion pokolei przez wejście wbiegają Ezekiel, Heather, Sadie i Katie, Noah, Cody i Sierra, Justin, Beth, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Mike, Scott, Zoey i Cameron, wszyscy machają do finalistów i zajmują miejsca w loży frajerów) Chris: A więc największe bałwany poznaliśmy, teraz czas na kolejnych frajerów CI którzy odpadli z gry! (wchodzą po kolei i zbierają brawa, a raczej gwizdy od loży, którą na razie tylko okupują bałwany, które nie weszły do gry, a więc pierwsza wbiega Leshawna, Tyler, Bridgette, Dj, Izzy, Ann Marie, Duncan, Chelsea, Lightning, Courtney, Olimpia i Alejandro) Chris: Skoro poznaliśmy wszystkich idiotów, dajmy chwile Evie i Jo i niech udadzą się do swoich szatni i niech porozmawiają ze swoimi pomocnikami! (Chris również wdrapał się na loże frajerów i zarządził zbiórke) Chris: Wstawać, macie nie siedzieć! (Wstali źli) Chris: A więc jedna strona będzie kibicować Evie, a druga Jo! Na prawo kibice Jo... (Usiedli tam: Dakota,B, Sam, Dawn, Mike, Scott, zoey i Cameron oraz Tyler, Leshawna, Olimpia i Alejandro) Chris: A na lewo kibice Evy... (Usiadła tam reszta) Szatnia U Jo. Jo: '''No patałachy, jestem w finale, a Wy pomożecie mi dzisiaj wygrać! '''Lightning: Shi-Bam, nie wiem czemu, mnie tu nie ma, bo ja jestem najlepszy! Jo: Nie ma cię, bo odpadłeś idioto! Brick: Ciesze się Jo, że doszłaś do finału. Jo: I to mi się podoba kadecie! Lightning: To, co mamy robić SH-Bam!? J'o': Pokonać Eve! Brick: Spokojnie Jo, damy rade! *U Evy!* Eva: Cześć Greg: Siema. Lukaninho: Hej. Greg i Luka: Gratulacje finału! Eva: Eee...Dzięki... Greg: Musimy dać czadu! Lukaninho: Skopać tyłki Jo, zasłużyła sobie na to... Greg: Jesteś lepsza, dasz rade! Eva: Jasne. ' Chyba dokonałam dobrego wyboru...' Boisko Chris: A więc zaraz wybiegną nasi finaliści ze swoją ekipą! *Nadlatuje helikopter nad stadion* Jakiś '''głos: Mclean, jesteś aresztowany! '''Chris: Kto Ty!? Jakiś głos: Jestem John McGadish ze FBI, jesteś poszukiwany! Chris: Jak to!? John McGadish: '''Nie wstawiłeś się na żadnej rozprawie!? '''Chris: Chefie zamknij dach! (Chef zamknął dach) Chef: Ekhem Chris, masz mi coś do powiedzenia!? Chris: Eee..yyy Co!? Chef: Nie byłeś na żadnej rozprawie!? Chris: Eee... Nie.. Chef: To gdzie do cholery byłeś!? Chris: W SPA... Chef: Ty sobie spokojnie odpoczywałeś, a ja harowałem jak wół... I wcale nie musiałem!? Chris: Yy... Chef: Dość! Odchodzę! *''rzucił stroje sędziego który miał ubrać i poszedł wściekły w stronę wyjścia*'' Chris: Ale Chefie...!? Chef: Zapomnij o kolejnym sezonie! Mam DOŚĆ! Chris: Ale jak to!? Chef: Przeginałeś od początku, ale teraz nie ma tego dobrego! (Wyszedł) Wszyscy: Hura! Chris:(wściekły) Z czego się cieszycie!? Wszyscy: Bo nie będzie kolejnego sezonu! Chris: *pod nosem* Niewdzięcznicy... Trybuny skandują *Ole ole to już koniec , koniec i nie pomoże mu nawet dolec* Chris: A więc (drapie się po głowie) zapraszam finalistów! Jo i ekipa! (Na stadionie ponownie pojawia się Jo i jej ekipa Lightning i Brick) Chris: Oraz Eva ... (Wbiega Eva wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami Gregiem i Lukaninho) Chris: Wrócimy po reklamach! ReKlAmA! Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Chris: Teraz zapraszamy Alejandro i Heather! Courtney: To on już nie jest robotem ! Nadal jest przystojny... Alejandro: Ta operacja dużo mnie, a raczej nas kosztowała. (Uśmiecha się do Heather) Courtney: Przecież to ja miałam być z tobą. Ja, a nie ona ! (Bierze młotek i biegnie z nim w stronę Heather) Chris: A czy Wy naprawdę jesteście ciekawi jak się sezon potoczy? Czy Courtney będzie rywalizować z Alejandro, czy będzie się tak samo mściła jak na Duncanie!? Musicie oglądać Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Stadion; Finał! Chris: Witamy po reklamach! Zaraz zacznie się wielki finał Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Zaraz Eva i Jo zmierzą się w 3 konkurencjach, które zadecydują, do kogo trafi milion dolców! (podchodzi do Evy i Jo) Chris: Waszą pierwszą kategorią będzie lekkoatletyka a dokładnie bieganie na bieżni! 400 metrów! Jo: Tak jest! Eva: To jest ustawione...Grrr... Chris: Ustawcie się na starcie! (Obydwie się ustawiły) Chris: A więc gotowi, do startu start! (Relacja: 0 m - start Jo i Eva ruszyły na równi 50 m - Objęcie obejmuje Jo, kibice Jo szaleją.. 100 m - Nadal prowadzi, jednak Greg i Lukaninho wyrywają sobie włosy... 150 m - Bez zmian Jo w swojej konkurencji jest chyba nie do przebicia...Eva doganią ją, pomocnicy Evy zaczynają dopingowac najgłośniej, 200 m - Eva obejmuje prowadzenie, kibice Evy uaktywniają się! 250 m - Eva nadal na minimalnym prowadzeniu. 300 m - Jo dogania Eve, ale nadal za nią.. Brick drze się to Jo mówiąc wskazówki. 350 m - bięgną na równi.. 400 m - Jo jedna minimalnie wbiega pierwsza! Eva zdyszana pada na bieżnie..) Chris: OK! W pierwszej kategorii prowadzi Jo 1:0! 15 minut przerwy! *Obóz Jo* Lightning: Jo świetnie! Shi-Bam w końcu jesteś moim zawodnikiem więc musisz być najlepszy! Jo: Jestem dziewczyną idioto... Lightning: No Jo, nie rób jaj, coś Ci odbija...? ' Czy ten idiota nigdy nie zrozumie!?' Jo: Jak się nie zamkniesz, to Tobie się coś odbije... Brick: Jo spokojnie... *U Evy* Gre'''g: Było dobrze, '''Eva: *rzuciła wodą* Grr... Mogłam lepiej...*mówi zdyszana* Lukaninho: '''Dałaś z siebie wszystko! '''Eva: Nie... Mogłam lepiej! Ja muszę wygrać... Greg: Nic nie musisz! Eva: Muszę agrr! Lukaninho: Spoko, jeśli teraz konkurencje wygrasz, to wygrasz cały sezon! *Powrót na stadion!* Chris: Ok! Po krótkie przerwie, zapraszamy do gry... Chefie przygotuj... Wszyscy Facepalm... Chris; A tak... Nie ma go... No cóż, stażyści! (t''ymczasem, gdy miejsce podnoszenia ciężarów było przygotowywane, kamerzyści pokazali nam, co się dzieje na trybunach... Fani JO się cieszyli a fani Evy siedzieli smętni)'' Chris: OK, Eva i Jo podejdżcie... (podeszły obie) Chris: Ok! Teraz kategoria podnoszenie ciężarów! Jo: CO!? Jakieś oszustwo. Eva: (pokazała przecinanie szyi) Nie żyjesz! Jo: (prychnęła) i Co jeszcze!? Eva: Dobra dawaj Chris! Chris: Ok! Będzie się namawiać ze swoimi pomocnikami i oni będą mi podawać ile wyciskacie! Ok! Zabierać się do narad! *Narady Jo* Jo: Jaka jest najmniejsza stawka? Brick: Chyba 60 kg.. Jo: Ok! To chce 65 kg! Brick: Ok! *Narady Evy* Eva: Chce przez pierwsze dwie rundy więcej o kilo od Jo, niech czuje się pewnie! Greg: Jasne! *Wyzwanie 2* Chris: Ok podajcie mi, ile podnosicie! *Greg i Brick podeszli* Chris: Ok, 65 proszę przygotować! (Po jakimś czasie było gotowe) Chris: Ok! Jo podnoś! (Jo podeszła i podniosła z lekkim problemem, ale jednak jej sie udało!) Chris: Brawo! Evie proszę dostawić kilo... (Eva podeszła bez problemu podniosła) Chris: Ok! Podajcie kolejną wagę... (Podeszedł Brick podał 70 kg, a Eva tak jak przedtem kilo więcej) Chris: Dla Jo 70 kg, proszę! (Jo podeszła i podniosła z trudem..Eva bez problemu) Chris: I prosze o ostatnie namiary... (Brick podszedł 80 kg, a Greg podszedł i powiedział 110 kg..) Chris: Dla Jo 80 kg, a Dla Evy proszę 110! Jo(zrobiła wytrzeszcz oczu) Co!? Eva: Na tym palcu to zrobię (pokazała na kciuk) Chris: Ok! Proszę wyciskać! (Jo podniosła z trudem wielkim.. Eva podniosła bez problemu..) Eva podeszła do Jo: I kto tu jest frajerką!? Jo: Zaraz CI zajeb*e.. Chris: Pewnie, ale zaraz! 15 minut przerwy. Narazie jest 1:1! Kto wygra finał!? *U Jo* Jo: Jak ja ją zaraz rozszarpie! Ku*wa jedna nie będzie mnie obrażać! Lightinig: Sh-Bam! To mi się ziom podoba! Jo: Ciebie tez zabije! Brick: Spokojnie.. Zostaw siły na Eve... *Eva i Team* Lukaninho: Zdrowe podejście, dobrze, że nie zaczęłaś się bić! Eva: Wiem.. Grr.. Greg: Jesteś naprawdę świetna, milion jest twój! Lukaninho: Dodatkowo u Jo widać nerwy, a to źle świadczy! Eva: Też jestem.. spięta... Greg: Dasz radę, wierzę! Eva: Dzięki! * Finałowa rozgrywka* Chris: A więc stało się to, o czym marzyłem! Eva i Jo: CO!? Chris: 'Będziecie się naparzać w boksie, do upadłego! '''Trybun'y: Jeee!!! Lukaninho i Brick wzruszyli ramionami... Greg spoważniał, a Lightning załował, że to nie on walczy.. '''Chris: A więc gotowi na walke ! Zapraszam na ring! Walczymy bez rund.. *Walka sie rozpoczęła* Od początku na szturm weszła Jo! Atakowała lewymi prawymi sierpowymi, Eva się broniła.. Potem Eva zaczęła kontratakować. Swoją siłą trafiła w Jo i rozcięła jej łuk brwiowy. Potem Jo się zdenerwowała i uderzyła z całej siły Eve, a ta padła na łopatki.. odliczanie... 10,9,8,7,6,5 Eva wstaje zagrzewana przez tłum fanów! Znowu padła.. Zaraz wstaje wkurzona i trafia Jo, która padła.. 10,9,8 wstaje.. Dostała Jo w jape i rozcięta warga.. Potem dostała oko i podbite miała.. Walka trwała na totalnej wyniszczenie! Wkońcu Evie udało się znokautować Jo.. Chris: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 I zwycięzczynią tego sezonu pozostaje Eva! (Lukaninho i Greg wbiegli do niej na ring jako pierwsi) Lukaninho: Świetnie Eva! Greg: Wierzyłem w Ciebie...Ale mogłaś lepiej z tego wyjść. Eva: Tak strasznie wyglądam? Nieważne! (Zejście dla przegranych frajerów zostało zamknięte) (Eva zaczęła robić triumfalne kółeczko z radości, a towarzyszyli jej Greg i Lukaninho) (Lightning i Brick stali zdruzgotani..Jo wstała otumaniona) Jo: Jak to możliwe!? Nie!!! Jak ta idiotka mnie pokonała (Podbiegł Chris) Chris: BO była lepsza! Jo: Nie żyjesz Mclean! Chris: A żyje! Ceremonia '' (Na ostatniej ceremonii zjawili się wszyscy, Ci co nie brali udziały, przegrani i zwycięzca!)'' Chris: Jestem zaszczycony, wręczając Tobie Evo złoty medal i czek na milion dolarów!? Jo: To ja powinna wygrać, a nie! Eva: Cóż byłaś gorsza ode mnie, pozdro dla siniaków! Jo: Zabije ją kiedyś... Chris: Podejdź Evo po nagrode Eva podeszła, Chris jej wręczył. Na stadionie pojawiło się FBI, John McGadish: McLean jesteś aresztowany! Chris; Jak to? John McGadish: Na 3 lata, za umyślne narażenie uczestników!? Wszyscy: No, należąło mu się!? (Chris został zabrany, ale jeszcze zdażył coś powiedzieć) Chris; I oto koniec tego sezonu!? Eva okazała się najlepsza i wygrała! Czy będzie kolejny sezon? Tego nie jestem w stanie obiecać! Do zobaczenia! Dodatkowe Info *Plażówka kobiet* jest zaje*ista! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki